L's Test: Light's Plan
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: Light/L/Light-L offers Light the chance to be his boyfriend and Light knows its a trap. But the opportunity is too good to pass up. L knows Kira would want to be seme, so he tests Light's desire for dominance. Please R&R Slight AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Caution: Contents are mildly AU

Please enjoy this one-shot.

R&R

Yeah, I know there's not much build up and it sort of just leaps into everything. But that's half the fun, isn't it.

………

Nervously, Light stepped into the investigation headquarters for the first time. 'I'm here,' he thought. He was confident he could outwit L, but he had the nagging feeling something would go wrong. One little slip up, after all, could mean his end.

"Hideki, I'm here," Light told his college _buddy, _"You said I could help with the investigation." His acting skills were amazing, making his words seem genuine.

L looked at Light and simply said, "Yes, thank you for coming. But please, while you are here, call me Ryuzaki." L turned to the other members of the task force, "Please, allow me some time to spend alone with Light, we have much to discuss." L prepared to set his plan in motion.

On L's orders, the task force members walked out the door. Their conversations and footsteps soon faded away into nothingness.

'_If Light is Kira, then he'll take any opportunity he can to get closer to me,' _Thought L. So that meant one thing, he had to give Light an opportunity. "Light," he whispered, "I think I am in Love with you." His words sounded so cheesy but genuine. It was of course, an act, but anyone listening would have been fooled, had they not known the kind of person L was.

'_What are you saying, Ryuuzaki. Wait, I get it it's a test isn't it? If I'm Kira then I would pretend to love you so that I could be closer to you. Then I could get your real name and kill you. But even if I know this, the opportunity is too good to pass up; I have to take the chance. I'll just have to convince you that I am gay. I'm sure I can do it. No, it doesn't matter. Regardless of whether or not I take the chance, he'll still think I'm Kira. This will raise his suspicions, but it won't prove a thing.' _Light put on a convincing smile. "Ryuuzaki, I don't know what to say. I've been in love with you ever since we met." Light cringed mentally, it was a little cheesey, but it would have to do. He didn't have the time to be anything but direct.

L was stunned, _'__Would Kira really, fall for such an obvious trap?' _he thought._ 'Maybe Light really is in love with me. No, he must know this is a trap. He's just decided this is worth the risk. It will raise my suspicions of him, but I won't be able to prove a thing. Meanwhile, if he gets close to me, there's a chance he'll be able to figure out my real name. I'll have to keep my guard up. Well, I can't give up the charade now. Kira is childish and hates to lose, so he'll definitely want to be seme. If I challenge Light for dominance, and he keeps fighting to be seme does that mean he's Kira. No, lots of people in this kind of situation would want to be seme. It doesn't mean that he's Kira.' _L leaned in close.

Light examined the situation in his head, _'__Ryuuzaki knows Kira is childish and hates to lose. He's probably deduced that Kira would want to be seme. As much as I hate it, I'll have to be the uke. Wait, no, L knows me. He knows that I'd want to be seme. If I let him be seme, he'll know I'm doing it just to make him think I'm not Kira. That will make him even more suspicious of me. SoI definitely need to be seme.'_

L pushed his lips against Light's and forced his tongue into L's mouth. _'I know this is a little fast,'_ Thought L, _'But that's exactly the point. If Light is Kira, he won't mind going this quickly. Then again he is a healthy young man, he could just be horny.'_

'_Does moving this fast make me seem like Kira,' _Light wondered, _'or do I just come off as a horny young man' _Light pushed L onto a nearby couch and leapt on top of him, holding the older man down as he massaged his _lover's _shoulders.

'_As expected,' _L thought. _'Light is trying to assert his dominance.' _L quickly rolled off the couch, taking Light with him. The older man landed on top, and he reached for Light's necktie, using it to pull his head closer for another passionate kiss.

'_How aggressive can I be before I start to look like Kira?' _Light wondered. He put his hands on L's shoulders and pushed him over, so that he could reclaim the favorable position. Light tugged at L's shirt, taking it off. _'I wonder how far L will go for the charade,' _Light was a little apprehensive, _'he sacrificed the life of a prisoner to test a theory. Would he actually try to have sex with me? In that situation, what should I do?' _For the first time in this deadly cat and mouse game, he wasn't sure of what move to make. _'If I say no, maybe that will just mean that I'm waiting for the right one. No, I've already displayed that I'm at the mercy of hormones, he won't buy that. Sure, some people will make out but go no further, but the situation is too risky. Plus the chances of someone sleeping with another man just for the purpose of eeping up a charade aren't very likely. Then again, Kira would do anything to avoid being caught, and L knows this.'_

'_If Light is Kira and I offer him the chance to sleep with me, he would definitely take it,'_ L thought. _'He'd want to commit to the charade; backing out now would be suspicious, especially considering the fact that Kira __**would **__sleep with me. If Light doesn't it will make it seem like he really is Kira pretending not to be Kira. The chances of him actually not being Kira would be very low.'_

Light struggled to get back on top, but resigned to the bottom,_ 'Great so I'm uke. If I struggle too much, it will be suspicious.' _

L removed Light's shirt and began licking Light's bare chest erotically. He slowly unzipped Light's pants with his teeth. Light squirmed, faking apprehension as he felt he should. Light allowed himself to be rolled over as his underpants were slowly lowered by L's cold feet.

The doors opened.

"What's going on!?" Asked the chief. "Matsuda said he forgot his wallet and asked me to get it for him and I walk in on this!"

"This is why Ryuzaki didn't want you here dad," said a quick thinking Light. "He believes I am Kira and wanted to subject me to a humiliating strip search. I tried to resist, and his shirt came off in the struggle."

"Then why are your pants down?" His dad asked.

"Anal cavity search," L explained.

"But you have no gloves."

"Do not worry," said L, "I assure you, my hands are very clean."

...

Please review.

I have tons of ideas for stories and I want to know if I should make Light/L/Light YAOI a priority.


End file.
